User talk:GumBall123
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Umbrakinesis page. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) I recently learned about Quantum jumping and it is much easier to do than exomental projection and is good practice for exomental projection. It should be easier for your to do because you can visaulize with your eyes closed. Tell me how it goes, and MTLSWY. http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Jumping Jetblackrlsh 02:41, June 29, 2012 (UTC) You have to study the personality and actions of the person and associate them with an image of the person in your mind. When you visualize that image of them in your mind you will then express their personality. Jetblackrlsh 16:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat gumball i'll talk to you later sorry my sister is realy annoying right now so sorry we'll talk later about the ability thing later, promise. and i'll try the mind thing soon so dont block me out if you feel someone's there. Hfim12 (talk) 22:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Alice Thank you. -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) btw katie is a dark user and im a trian if nobody told you.Electron567 (talk) 04:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) no i am a trian Truely Unknown (talk) 02:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Unknown that was fun i love scream-typing, anyway we should do that another time. LOL Hfim12 (talk) 17:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Alice ;) 'WARNING' YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EDIT ANOTHER USER'S USER PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THAT USER, AND ESPECIALLY NOT IF YOU ARE PLACING OFFENDING AND INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT ON THE PAGES. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. IF YOU EDIT ANOTHER USER'S PAGE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION, I WILL BAN YOU FOR A CERTAIN AMMOUNT OF TIME. DON'T DO IT AGAIN. -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:49, August 25, 2012 (UTC) How is electrokinesis and umbrakinesis at all lame? -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) you wouldn't know if metanosia was real or not. maybe i do have it, you don't know. next time, think up of a more reasonable reason before you decide to "bust" someone for something that you don't know about at all. have a nice day. Shadowmentor (talk) 21:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) you do realize that whatever you say to me won't bother me, right? and no, i'm not going to kill myself. i have a happy wonderful life. have a nice day. Shadowmentor (talk) 22:33, October 3, 2012 (UTC) is their a way that you can return to the Light? i want to save you before you are destroyed. your power is blinding you to a path of destruction. jesus died for all mankind sins, and gave us a second chance. the darkness will always betray one and another.All one (talk) 14:22, October 5, 2012 (UTC)all one. i know what you mean. because when i am in the light, i feel that the world is getting bored, but it's only me being at peace. i'm not persuading you. you ever watch all and play starwars games where the master betrays the apprentince? that's basically what it is. your master or whoever is going to betray you. i don't want to fight you. i only wish to know why did you spy on the order of the LIght? i won't stop until you come from darkness to light. we need you. you have abilities that can help us. and no lie, i once was in the dark side, being corrupted in power, lust, and impatience. Look, i don't battle you 1. 2. i have a group i am preparing for world peace, and their is nothing you can do to stop me. it's a trick. what good will it do for world domination? what will you do then? theirs nothing else left control except for the Galaxy. and no matter what, i will try to save you from destruction. we all were born with these mental powers, and physical ones as well. ok. for an example: what would you do if you had the Almighty power: omnipotence? Yeah, i did leave a message. i thought i was still log in, but i think it does not matter what side or what you do, i won't have no more grudge on you, so i thought we could be friends and stop this argument. it's getting out of hand and will lead us no where, so what do you say? no matter if you are in dark or light, can we at least be friends. i know you still hate me, but i'm done about changing you.you are who you are.All one (talk) 15:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC)all one. yeah, i want you to join in, but it is your decision. what you choose is all right by me, as long we don't fight. no need to say sorry. we all have some bad days in our lives, that's how we change. yeah, i will accept you, but you don't have to call me master. it makes me weird (in a good way, not bad). And my fault for trying to get jesus and God on your mind, it's just that we don't know what's in the universe, or who's in the universe. But all i know is someone is watching us, keeping records of good and evil. if we do they right thing, then we are recorded in Heaven for what actions we do on earth. trust me. what rank do you want to be: Guardian, Healer, or Helper? and what will your special rank be: Light combat user, Light watchmen, or Light master. 21:00, October 9, 2012 (UTC)all one.